Graphical processing units (GPUs) are primarily used to perform graphics rendering. Graphics rendering requires massive amounts of computation, especially in shader programs that are run while rendering. This computation requires a very large percentage of the power consumed by GPUs, and thus electronic devices that employ GPUs. In mobile electronic devices, processing power of GPUs, memory and power supplied by battery is limited due to the form factor and mobility of the electronic device.